Summer Camp
by Instant Orange
Summary: Eight boys (Ryou, Yugi, Yami Yugi, Kaiba, Otogi, Honda, Jyounouchi, and Malik) decide to go camping for a week over the summer holidays. Yes, Bakura is in this (Sorry for the super-short chapters!)
1. Chapter 1 Mangos

Shinikuma: O_O! Oh my! My first fanfic posted on Fanfiction.net!! Run and hide! Run and hide! ^_^; This story takes place in the summer (in between school I guess)...please keep in mind I don't watch the show or read the manga, so the little I know about Yu Gi Oh is from what other writers write. -_-;  
  
Well. There is no yaoi in this story. Isn't that amazing?? No yaoi! No shounen-ai! Oh my!! Nope, ladies and gentelmen, this is just a humour fic. o_O; Strange...I must be sick or something...  
  
Summary: Eight boys (Ryou, Yugi, Yami Yugi, Kaiba, Otogi, Honda, Jyounouchi, and Malik) decide to go camping for a week over the summer holidays. Yes, Bakura is in this. :)  
  
But anyhow- on to the fanfic!!  
  
~*~  
  
Yes, another lazy summer afternoon at Ryou's household. Summer was rolling by like the waves lapping gently at the shore of a large lake. All was quiet and settle, only the wind stirred the grass in the front lawn. Various insects flew around to various plants, the house itself was peaceful looking. It seemed as if it's habitants were taking a nap or enjoying themselves with a quiet pastime.  
  
Approximately 167 miles southwest of the above described scene, there is a dense forest, lush and in it's prime (being as it is summer), it was an equally peaceful scene. All was-  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!"  
  
Splash.  
  
As Yami Yugi pulled himself out of the lake in the small clearing that was their camp. He glared menacingly at all the people within a twenty meter radius. Someone had pushed him into the water, and he had his suspicions who...  
  
Yami Yugi spotted Jyounouchi first. The yellow haired boy was playing kickball or something of the like with Honda and Yami's Hikari, Yugi. They had ignored the Yami's shout (he refused to call it a scream) before he had fallen into the water. It seemed unlikely it was them.  
  
The Yami shifted his gaze, to spot Otogi, Kaiba, and Malik standing in a circle arguing over who would cook the meal today. Malik didn't think Kaiba had the ability to cook, and Kaiba had been indignant, protesting that he could. Otogi had woken up because of their arguing, and it was probably just like him to join in for no particular reason.  
  
That just left...  
  
Yami Yugi's gaze fell upon Ryou. The white-haired boy was quietly reading underneath a tree. It made the Yami wonder why Ryou had even come, if all he was going to do was read! The Pharoah was certain all Ryou did at home was read.  
  
It wasn't that the Yami thought it was Ryou who pushed him in, not specifically Ryou anyways. It was the Millenium Ring dangling from the other boy's neck that caught his eye.  
  
But there wasn't any proof at all.  
  
'Curses...' Yami Yugi thought, before stalking off into the tent he shared with Yugi to change into dry clothes.  
  
~*~  
  
As the sun set, signalling the arrival of evening, the eight boys gathered around a small but cozy fire. They had eaten the dinner that Yugi ended up preparing, as Otogi, Kaiba, and Malik still had not finished their argument.  
  
"Hey Yug'!" Jyounouchi said brightly, "What's for dessert?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah!" Yugi smiled as he reached into a basket behind him and pulled out a bag. "I didn't have time to make anything fancy for dessert, so everyone gets mangoes!"  
  
The rest of the boys accepted their mangoes happily. Mangoes taste good and are good for you. Duh. (This is not a subliminal message...)  
  
Ryou hadn't even started on his mango before Jyounouchi had already finished his. The blonde put on a pout and looked at Honda, asking with his eyes whether Honda would share or not.  
  
Honda shook his head and took a huge bite out of the mango as if to emphasize his point.  
  
Jyounouchi then turned his pout towards Ryou, who was poised to take a bite out of his own fruit.  
  
"Ryou? Share? Please?" He asked. Ryou was nice, he'd probably share...  
  
As if he was thinking it out, Ryou put the mango down then replied, "No."  
  
Jyou blinked. Ryou refused to share? No way...! "Wha-?"  
  
"I said 'no' Jyounouchi-kun; You had your own already." the white-haired boy explained. However, Jyou only had eyes for the unbitten mango in Ryou's hands.  
  
Smiling quite devilishly, he snatched Ryou's mango and ran off from the fire. "Mwahahahhahaa!!" He laughed.  
  
Ryou was still for only a split second then chased after his poor mango.  
  
Yugi giggled as he took out a video recorder from the basket behind him. This would be such a great video to save...!  
  
~*~  
  
When Ryou came back with his mango (he had to tackle Jyounouchi to get it back), he saw that the other boys (minus Jyou) were huddled around Yugi, and laughing about something.  
  
Curious, he poked his head between Kaiba and Otogi. Then his jaw dropped at what he saw.  
  
Yugi was handling a video recorder and replaying what he had taped. From the small machine screen, you could see two dark shapes running around in the small clearing.  
  
However, it wasn't that that made Ryou blush an interesting shade of red. You could also *hear* what the camera had recorded.  
  
"My mango! My mango!"  
  
"Hahahahhaha!! You'll have to catch me to get your mango back!!"  
  
"Nooo! My mango!"  
  
"Heehee hee Uhmph!!"  
  
One of the dark shapes on the screen had tackled the other one and wrestled a dark egg-like shape our of the other's hands. He held it up high.  
  
"I have the mango!!"  
  
"Will you at least share...?" Came the meek voice from below.  
  
"No! You can not have the mango!!! Mehehehehehe!!!" The dark figure with the mango took off in another direction.  
  
As soon as the footage was over, everyone turned to look at Ryou and laugh. Ryou felt like he wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out again.  
  
~*~  
  
Wow- I finished one chapter. O_O; Oh my...-_-; Anyhow; Unlike some authors who demand reviews to continue, I don't really care. I post whenever I like! Grr!  
  
...  
  
But that doesn't mean I don't like reviews...  
  
~Shini-kuma 


	2. Chapter 2 Pillow Fight

Shini-kuma: *holds up two fingers* Wow! ^_^ Two reviews! To tell the honest truth, that was a lot more than I had expected...O_o; Anyways, this chapter is shorter than the last. Oh well...-_-;  
  
~*~  
  
"Yami," whisphered a sleepy voice, "Forget about the lake thing...just get some sleep."  
  
"I'm trying, Yugi."  
  
"To get some sleep or forget about the lake thing?"  
  
"Trying to forget about the lake thing." the Yami replied.  
  
"Well try to get some sleep too too."  
  
Yami Yugi sighed irratibly and tried to glare through the dark at his Hikari's sleeping bag. "Well maybe I'd be asleep now if you hadn't started talking to me."  
  
"But you were flip-flopping and I couldn't fall asleep because of that..." the Hikari replied. His voice didn't sound too sleepy anymore.  
  
"Flip-flopping?" Yami Yugi said, confusion evident in his voice.  
  
"You kept turning around and making rustling noises. How am I supposed to sleep when you flip-flop?" Yugi explained.  
  
The Yami made an exasperated noise then turned on the gas lamp. "Now that I'm fully awake", he said, sounding slightly annoyed,"and I suppose you are too, we might as well give up trying to fall asleep."  
  
The Pharoah sat up and glanced at his Hikari, who was also sitting up, hugging a pillow to his chest. "I think it's your fault you made both of us awake." He said, without the slightest tone of accusation in his voice.  
  
"No it's your fault, for flip-flopping." Yugi replied, slightly indignant that his Yami would claim it was his fault.   
  
"No it's your fault."  
  
"No, it's yours."  
  
"It's your fault."  
  
"Your fault!"  
  
"By Ra, it's YOUR fault!"  
  
"No it's your fault!" Yugi shouted. He chucked his pillow as hard as he could at his Yami. Apparently, it caught him by surprise, and his 'oof' was muffled because the pillow had hit him in the face.  
  
Glaring at his Hikari, Yami Yugi grabbed his pillow and threw it at his Hikari. Unlike him, Yugi was ready, and managed to catch it.   
  
Both Hikari and Yami were poised, each with a pillow in their hands. A few moments of silence pass, and then...  
  
WHACK!  
  
"YAAAAH!" Yugi shouted as he whacked his Yami with a pillow as many times as he could.  
  
"GRRR!!" Yami ...Grred, whacking his own Hikari as many times as he could get in.  
  
"Oh very intimidating, Pharoh." A voice said, it came from the entrance.  
  
Both Yami and Hikari froze to look at the newcomer.  
  
Scratch that. Newcomers.  
  
At the tent flaps, were very grumpy, very sleepy looking Ryou in light blue PJs, Otogi, Honda, Malik (in large t-shirts and shorts), Kaiba in purple PJs and a purple night cap (Purple??), and Ryou in dark blue PJs.  
  
'Hold on a second-' Yami Yugi thought, he squinted his eyes a little, thinking he was seeing double. But no...he wasn't...there were two Ryous?  
  
'That's not Ryou...that's-'  
  
"BAKURA!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Shini-kuma:*Gaspeth* The Appearance of Bakura!! Dun dun duuun... (Note to self, lay off the chocolate...O_o;) 


	3. Chapter 3 Attachment to a certain objec...

Shini-kuma: *gasps* 7 reviews? On two chapters? I'm very flattered. :) Honestly- I am...^_^ If you didn't review or have something I can reply to, you can skip the notes section and head straight to the story. Hurrah-!  
  
---Notes---  
  
-Calcifer- I didn't make it yaoi; which is awfully strange of me especially since I love yaoi/shounen-ai. I guess I just wanted to try something new for once...^_^ A~and I looked up on the spelling of the name and it turns out...you're right! It *IS* Jounouchi. P-shaw; I'm still new to YGO (Two weeks and counting!) Thanks for your review! ^_^  
  
O_o; Okay, that's kind of all I'd like to clear up...thanks to everyone else for their reviews. Hurrah! ^_^  
  
----End Notes----  
  
Anyhow, I just realized I forgot disclaimers on the last two chapters. Crudsticks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. If I did, the whole thing would be more centered on Ryou. And Bakura. Hee hee. And just for the heck of it, I'd include a lot more Seto and Otogi too. The point is- however- that I don't own YGO. Curses...  
  
~*~  
  
Ryou sat in his tent, already changed into his light blue pajamas. He had wrapped himself up tightly in his sleeping bag and was nervously twisting a snow-white lock in his fingers.  
  
He frowned in thought as he contemplated his object of study- just as he had for the past hour.  
  
He had practically memorized it's shape, it's color, how the lights fell on it, creating shadows.  
  
Ryou growled in frustration. Why, why,why, Why?!  
  
"*What* in the name of Ra are you doing?!"  
  
Startled, the soft-hearted boy fell over and squeaked in the most comical manner. His Yami had appeared from the Millenium Ring and he didn't even notice!  
  
Yami Bakura was almost the double of Ryou, except for a few slight physical difference. However, just being near them you could tell the difference immediatly. Ryou was a soft, kind-hearted boy, whereas his Yami was loud, rude, an quite obnoxious.  
  
"I-I-" Ryou stuttered and blushed again, as he fought to sit back up.  
  
Bakura scowled and kicked Ryou's object of study. It rolled a few feet before Ryou dove and caught it. The Hikari pulled a face and hugged his object closely to his chest. "No! Not my mango!"  
  
Bakura shook his head in disbelief and muttered, "They say *I'm* pyschotic...they think *I'm* crazy..." then in a louder voice so his Hikari could hear, "Why didn't you eat that thing after you nearly killed Jounouchi for it?"  
  
Ryou pulled a face and said hesitantly, "I don't know..."  
  
"You know," the Millenium Ring Yami began, grinning devilishly, "if you don't want it, I'll have it..."  
  
"No!" Ryou squeaked, as he hugged the mango tighter. He gave his Yami a pleading look, but was interrupted by loud yelling.  
  
"Your fault!"  
  
"By Ra, it's YOUR fault!"  
  
"No it's your fault!"  
  
A moment of silence passed between Hikari and Yami, as they tried to process who it was shouting like this in the middle of the night. It sounded like Yugi and his Yami...  
  
Slightly annoyed, Bakura poked his head out to see Otogi, Honda, Malik, and Kaiba clambering sleepily out of their tents. It took all the self-control he had not to laugh out loud at Kaiba's purple (Purple??) PJs and night cap.  
  
'Jounouchi is missing...' the Yami thought, 'But from what I hear from Ryou, Jounouchi could probably sleep through the Apocalypse...'  
  
"I'm going to see what's going on," Bakura informed his Hikari curtly before striding purposfully out of the tent.  
  
Ryou sighed, and decided that he should probably follow his Yami to make sure he didn't end up killing Yami Yugi. Or vice versa.  
  
Sighing yet again, the white-haired Hikari tucked his mango into his own sleeping bag. Contemplating for only a second, he bent down and pecked the mango on the top. "Oyasumi..." He whisphered before rushing out to see everyone (minus Jou) standing around at Yugi's tent.  
  
Ryou arrived just in time to hear his Yami say, "Oh very intimidating, Pharoh." Inwardly, he groaned, because that comment made by his Yami would certainly inflame the Pharoh.  
  
...  
  
"BAKURA!!!"  
  
'I guess I'm right...'  
  
~*~  
  
Shini-kuma: Whew- Hopefully- this was longer than the last chapter and that the stuff above didn't take up too much space...-_-; Wow- a chapter a day. I'm proud. However, I know I won't be able to keep this up. Or will I? O_o;  
  
Anyways, apparently Ryou has grown attatched to his mango. Oh my. Today, my science teacher looked over my shoulder and studied carefully my half-page manga. Honestly, I have the coolest science teacher ever (he lived in Japan for 4 years, can speak Japanese, and appreciates anime!) but it still is unnerving for a teacher to just...*lean* over your shoulder!!! -_-;  
  
Eck- not only that, but after reading my half-page manga, he told me, "You have a strange imagination." Then walked off to photocopy something. Eck- _  
  
I think I'm taking too much space on the bottom. I'll be quiet now...-_-; 


	4. Chapter 4 No, there are no elephants

Shini-kuma: *blinks placidly* I'm very very very flattered. *blushes* I don't have enough fingers now, as my reviews have gone into double digits. Yay! :) I think this is all getting to my head... If you don't have something I can reply to, you can skip the notes section and head straight to the story. :) Yay! (Whoa what's with all the 'yays' now??)  
  
--- Notes ---  
  
-Milk- The poor mango. It should be dead by now. However, there are two words to explain it all: Plot Device. Mwahahhaha....Erk. I don't watch the manga, or read the anime. Ch- hold on; I don't watch the ANIME or read the MANGA. Nor do I play the game. It's my brother's fault. He's obsessed with the card game and I hear it from him all the time. ALL the time. (as do all grade 5s today...) Anyhow...Seto is OOC, at least for now. I mean to develop his character later on. :) (Develop character? Wow I sound like I actually know what I'm talking about...)  
  
-Ryou Luva!!!!- Yes...mangos...I like mangos too, and it was just sitting there, waiting to be included in this fic...! How could I resist?!  
  
-Me- Wow; They story's on a favourite list. Unbelievable; I can now rub it into my friend's face...! (Okay; I'm not really that mean...)  
  
-Jay Kamiya- Actually; that was what I was thinking...but it will have to be no yaoi (as I have decided to really challenge myself _) and I don't think I want to release any more information than that. (Fudgesticks; I'm starting to sound like Robert Jordan! Only WoTists will get that joke...)  
  
-Empress Faria- I will try my hardest to update as much as I can; unlike some other people *cough cough* but I DO have school, and I AM in the 'special class for smart students' (Yeah right) and it IS June (Finals coming up soon...will not whimpher...will not whimper...*whimphers*) so I might have trouble with that. -_-;  
  
--- End Notes ---  
  
Whoa- is it just me or are those notes getting longer and longer? -_-; Must...not...let...flattery...get ...to...head....Ahhh!  
  
Disclaimer: YGO's not mine. I don't watch the anime, I don't read the manga, I don't even play the game. I learn everything I know about YGO from other fanfiction (which will probably be why some of the stuff is incorrect) and my brother (where I know all the stuff is incorrect). Thank you.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where do I sleep?" Jounouchi asked. Blinking owlishly in the dark. It was starting to get quite late. Jou looked from Otogi, to Honda, and to Malik.  
  
"Didn't you bring a tent?" Otogi said, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Nope," the blonde replied. He shifted his knapsack to the opposite shoulder and smiled sweetly, "So can I crash in someone's tent?"  
  
"Not in mine," Malik said coldly, before ducking in to his own tent.  
  
"Honda?" Jou said, giving Honda a pleading look for the second time that day.  
  
"I think I have room...but you'll have to be prepared to be jammed. Otogi's also staying in my tent."  
  
"What?" the blonde said in disbelief. He glared at Otogi and growled, "So I'm not the only one who didn't bring a tent?"  
  
"I don't have a tent. I asked *before* we went on the trip if I could stay with Honda." Otogi replied cooly.  
  
"B-b-" Jou sputtered, "But I thought you made tons of money off that game you invented or something!![1]"  
  
"I do," Otogi admitted, "But I never thought I would go on a camping trip with friends over the summer. I just thought I was going to bum around or something."  
  
Honda sighed softly, sensing an argument was going to come out of this if the two continued, so he decided to intervene, "Why don't we just go inside now?"  
  
Unfortunately, Honda intervened too late. Both Jounouchi and Otogi had ignored him.  
  
"But you had two day's notice!!" Jou said, his voice starting to heat up.  
  
"Yeah- well two days isn't enough to look for a tent!" Otogi's voice was also noticeably heating up.  
  
"What- it takes you more than two days to go shopping for a tent?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Guys? Sleep?" Honda said, in a slightly louder voice.  
  
"Why would you take more than two whole days?!"  
  
"Well; unlike you, I like to PLAN things first! I'm not going to be stuck over-paying for a lean-to!"  
  
"At least a lean-to IS a tent!"  
  
"LET'S JUST GO INSIDE AND GET SOME SLEEP!" Honda shouted angrily. It immediatly caught Jou and Otogi's attention. The two sheepishly cast their gazes down to their shoes. Sighing in relief, Honda marched into his tent with Jou and Otogi in his stead.  
  
~*~  
  
Otogi gritted his teeth. He didn't know what time it was, but it seemed pretty close to two hours. Maybe it was around midnight or something?  
  
'I'm never going to get any sleep tonight- tomorrow I'm asking Malik if I could stay with him. I'll BEG if I have-'  
  
Otogi's thoughts were interrupted by another loud snore. It was an absolute wonder that the rest of the campers had not come to muffle Jou and Honda's combined snoring.  
  
Poor Otogi had tried everything. From using his pillow to cover his ears, to trying to gag Jou and Honda. He was just about to start crying from the frustration, when suddenly Honda snapped awake.  
  
"Huh- what's that?" Honda said, sleepily.  
  
"No Honda, don't worry. There aren't any elephants in this area. That's just Jou." said Otogi. He was in a very sarcastic mood.  
  
"No, no, not that. Someone's arguing...it woke me up. Could they possibly be any louder??" Honda complained, then yawned quite loudly.  
  
"Aww...they woke you up? Poor baby...!" the black haired boy growled.  
  
Squinting in the dark, Honda tried to make out the dark shape that is Otogi. "What's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing," Otogi sighed, "Let's go see what's going on."  
  
Getting up, Otogi thought that since Jou and Honda's snoring kept him up, it was only right that Jounouchi should be awake for this too.  
  
"Jou- Hey, Jou- Get up." Otogi said a little louder than he usually would; else he would have been drowned out by Jou's snoring.  
  
Honda winced and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted as Jou suddenly sat up. His eyes were wide open and his messy blonde hair made him look slightly deranged.  
  
"AAAAH! HOW OLD AM I?!?!?!" Jou screamed, before falling back with closed eyes.  
  
Otogi had fallen over from shock. What had just happened...?  
  
"Yeah...he does that sometimes..." Honda said, slightly chuckling.  
  
"Okay- so I guess I'll just leave him alone..." the black haired boy said as he left the tent.  
  
"I might as well come too..." Honda said, stifling another yawn, then following Otogi out of the tent.  
  
~*~  
  
[1] Uhm- I'm not sure; my brother told me Otogi was this guy who invented some game involving dice (because I asked about the earrings). I'm assuming he makes money out of this...-_-;  
  
Shini-kuma: Wow. I'm really dragging this. Really really badly. Eckerz. Well, anyhow! ^_^ In the next chapter, I promise that I will move on. Even though I had originally intended to do something with Kaiba. Oh well... Anyhow- my reason for not updating yesterday? Homework. Curses. I also had a test today I was supposed to study for; if I failed that kind of meant I would be grounded from the computer. O_O;  
  
Now we wouldn't want that happening...would we? I hope this chapter was longer...-_-; 


	5. Chapter 5 Wrongly accused

Shini-kuma: *grovels* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! ;__; *points finger at school* IT'S THEIR FAULT!! IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT!!! Anyhow, you know the drill with the notes. Erm- I'm sorry if I missed some, but I've lost track of which reviws were for what. Sorry!!  
  
---Notes---  
  
--Empress Faria--  
  
My finals have started...;__; must....study....aaaah! I can also sympathize with Otogi, my brother snores loud enough for 3 people.  
  
--Lilo--  
  
Jou and Honda hang around a lot ne? I don't see why they wouldn't have sleepovers and end up getting used to each other snoring. Make Otogi suuuffeeer!!!! MWHAHAHAHA!!   
  
--Calicifer--  
  
The mangoe obsession has *just* started...mwahahhaha...and by the way, my brother also has no idea what the thing about the gigantic donuts is about. -_-;  
  
---End Notes---  
  
My notes are SO getting longer...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. I wish I did...but I don't...all I own is whatever's in my room. Which I'm not quite sure is in there...-_-;  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello Pharoh." Bakura replied, somewhat politely.  
  
"YOU!" Yami pointed an accusing finger at the Millenium Ring Spirit, "YOU DID IT!!"  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Did what?"  
  
"DON'T TRY TO ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!!"  
  
"...But I don't."  
  
"YES YOU DO!"  
  
"...No..."  
  
"Yami, what are you *talking* about?" Seto interjected, getting quite tired of the two yamis bickering. If he wanted to see a fight, he'd put Honda, Otogi, and Shizuka in the same room.   
  
"B-b-but the LAKE! And he pushed me in!!" Yami sputtered. He could *not* believe Seto Kaiba did not have any idea what Yami was talking about.  
  
"I did not!" Yami Bakura added, slightly miffed at being accused of something he didn't do this time.  
  
"Was that *you* who was screaming then?" Seto asked, semi-innocently, or at least as innocently as his demeanor would allow him.  
  
In reply, Yami glared at them, his heated gaze including every one of them.  
  
Breaking the silence, Yugi coughed.  
  
"It's already past midnight you guys. I think we should be going back to sleep, we've got a long day ahead tomorrow." Yugi pointed out.  
  
"I agree," Ryou said wholeheartedly. He wanted to avoid as much conflict between Yami and Bakura.  
  
"M-yeah. 'kay." Honda yawned and retreated back to his own tent.  
  
Otogi gave Ryou a pleading look, "Ryou, do you mind if I sleep in your tent tonight? Just for tonight?"  
  
"No not at all, but why would you want to?"  
  
"Oh, er- no reason. I just found it ...difficult...to sleep in the same tent as Honda and Jou," Otogi replied cautiously.   
  
Ryou looked slightly confused, but accepted Otogi's explanation. It made Ryou all the more confused when Bakura burst out laughing[1].  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Nothing, yadonushi[2], nothing," Ryou's yami waved one hand and shook his head before retreating back into the Millenium Ring.  
  
Slightly miffed, Ryou led Otogi into his tent and took out his spare sleeping bag.  
  
"Ryou, what's that in your bag?" Otogi noticed the small lump covered by the white-haired boy's sleeping bag. If it wasn't dark, Otogi would have noticed Ryou's face turn beet-red.  
  
"Ano[3]...i-it's my pillow."  
  
~*~  
  
[1] If you're 12 and under, you probably shouldn't get this. You better not get this. I'm not explaining it...  
  
[2] I think this is what Bakura calls Ryou, which means 'king's property' or something like that.  
  
[3] "Uhm..."  
  
Shini-kuma: *cries* This was such a short chapter...noo...oh well. Summer holidays is coming soon- I'll have more time then ^_^ *cheers*  
  
Wish me luck on my tests...because if I fail I think I'm not going to see the computer for quite awhile... 


	6. Chapter 6 The power of coffee

Shini-kuma: MWAAHHAAHA!!! I GOT HONOURS!! *dances around* My summer break starts today, so I decided to write another chapter of this. I think it's longer, but also kind of pointless. I'm sorry if it's a bad chapter, I just finished a cup of ice cappuchino and am quite high now.   
  
---Notes---  
  
--RBMIfan--  
  
Oh...kay....I think I missed the entire Dueslist Kingdom series (except the part where Ryou shows up- Yay!) Thanks for enlightening me on the Gigantic Donut thing. I can see why my 'Joey waking up and screaming' is similar to the Gigantic Donut thing. I never even knew about that one...o_O;  
  
--Luana Hime--  
  
I did do pretty well in my tests. ^_^ Thanks for the support. I didn't really think my fic was funny, but I suppose if everyone else does...maybe the author wouldn't find it really really funny, but everyone else would. Who knows...? O_o; I'm a shounen-ai/yaoi addict. I'm the one who started all my friends on it. I would so have loved to add shounen-ai/yaoi into this, but I figured I wanted to do something different for once; and I did.  
  
--Calcifer--  
  
Salmon pink jammies? *blink blink* Lol- it does kind of sound like the scene I set up hey? But Jou wasn't tossing around and muttering at all...it was just more like a random thing. I never knew about the gigantic donut thing at all when I wrote that...I think this chapter is longer. ^_^  
  
--Lessa Wheeler--  
  
Ah- thanks for your support. ^_^ I did very well on the finals, in fact. :) No plot development this chapter, more like a pointless thing...-_-; Where you must lay off cocoa puffs and root beer (I can't stand root beer for some reason) I think I might have to lay off the ice cappuchino. -_-;)  
  
--Lilo--  
  
I wouldn't want to sleep with tristan/Honda and Jou...^_^ Glad you like the story. I'm actualy quite proud now, 29 reviews on 5 chapters. Go me! Eh heh...  
  
---End Notes---  
  
My notes are starting to grow...be afraid...be very very afraid...  
  
Disclaimer: YGO is not mine. I sure wish it is, then Ryou would be the main character. Mwahahaha...but he's not. And YGO isn't mine.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto yawned.  
  
Yup, Seto yawned.  
  
It was early in the morning, and as expected, the camp was quiet.  
  
Snuggled in his make-shift bed, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation closed his eyes again to fall back asleep. It's not like he had anything important to get up for, so he decided he would treat himself to a sleep-in.  
  
A familiar, warm, and homely scent wafted into his tent. Seto couldn't quite place his finger on it, but it smelled so good and delicious.  
  
'Someone's making breakfast,' he concluded, but thought again as he remembered that everyone should still be asleep.  
  
Slightly miffed, Seto yawned again and changed into a pairof pants and a hawaiian shirt. However, no one would ever know that, because the brunette also threw on his coat (the big blue one).  
  
The CEO stalked outside and was greeted by the sight of a small make-shift fire and Ryou pouring hot, steaming water into a mug with a huge yellow smiley face on it.  
  
The bright morning sunlight filtering through the canopies of the trees made Seto squint.   
  
"What are you doing?" He said, but his voice sounded slightly hoarse.   
  
Ryou looked up and smiled, "Ohayo[1] Kaiba. I'm making a cup of coffee for myself, would you like some?"  
  
'THAT'S why it was so familiar' Seto thought. Unthinking, he grabbed Ryou's smiley mug and drank from it. He completely missed Ryou giving him a disapproving look because he was enjoying his daily caffiene intake.  
  
"Alright...you can have that cup then..." Ryou sighed and took out a red mug from a bag conveniently sitting by his log. The white-haired boy took out another packet of instant coffee and poured more hot water in it.  
  
"M-ha-o..." Honda mumbled, stumbling out of his tent. He staggered sleepily over to Ryou and snatched the mug of coffee.  
  
"Mmm..mmf meh..." The tall boy mumbled again. He took a drink out of the red mug and sighed happily.  
  
Ryou was rendered speechless. There was Honda and Seto, standing side by side, enjoying a mug of coffee with each other. Alright so maybe they weren't quite aware the other was there, but still- there was no bickering or glares or anything at all...  
  
'The power of coffee?' Ryou suggested in his mind, extracting yet another mug, one with a design of a sun, from his bag.   
  
As Ryou poured the instant coffee into his mug, Yugi came out of his tent, blinking owlishly. Sighing defeatedly, Ryou handed Yugi his mug of coffee.  
  
"Eh-? What? Ryou- I don't drink coffee." Yugi said, returning Ryou's mug of coffee, "I didn't think you were the type to drink this stuff."  
  
The white-haired hikari smiled happily and placed his lip at the rim. He could smell the wonderful aroma and could understand why Honda and Kaiba had wanted the coffee so badly now.  
  
Ryou tilted the mug to get a small sip, but it never came. Confused, Ryou tilted it more, and more, but still nothing. The white-haired boy tilted it nearly 180 degrees.  
  
An avalanche of ground coffee erm...avalanched onto his face.  
  
Ryou coughed at having swallowed some of the leaves and shook his head at trying to get rid of the coffee leaves.  
  
Yugi had his lips pursed together tightly, struggling not to laugh. He failed miserably especially when Ryou tried scowling at him.  
  
"Ryou- what happened to you?" Honda said, awake now, "You have ground up coffee all over in your hair- it's really noticeable."  
  
The white-haired boy was beet red again, "Nothing..."  
  
Kaiba took the instant coffee package and held it up in front of Ryou.  
  
"See here? These are the instructions. Let me read them to you. Number one, pour contents into mug. Number two, add hot water. Number three, drink," Seto said cooly.  
  
"Ah- Uh- Yeah..." Ryou fumbled for words but was saved by Otogi entering the scene.  
  
"What are you guys doing? Geez, coulda kept it down...it's only 7 something you know?" the black haired game inventor said.  
  
"We're teaching Ryou how to make coffee." Seto stated.  
  
"Is it that hard that Ryou needs a lesson?" Otogi yawned.  
  
"Apparently so."  
  
"Pour stuff in mug, add hot water, drink...?" Otogi rumaged around in the cooler for something to eat. He pulled up a random piece of fruit, "Hey is anyone going to have this?"  
  
Ryou 'meeped' and snatched his mango away from Otogi, "Uhm yeah, I'm having this later on..."  
  
Yugi studied the round fruit for a moment before asking, "Wasn't that the fruit you nearly killed Jou for last night?"  
  
"Uhm yeah...I...just didn't feel like eating it last night and...decided I was going to save it for breakfast." Ryou lied. His yami told him he was a horrible liar, but he hoped that Yugi would fall for it anyways.  
  
"Oh okay- I see. So who wants pancakes for breakfast?" Yugi said, completely missing the lie.  
  
Ryou breathed easier and hugged the mango.  
  
~*~  
  
[1]Good morning  
  
Shini-kuma: That was real pointless wasn't it? Ah- Please keep in mind this is all improvision. There never was a plot or outline in my mind. I just kinda wrote what I felt like. ^_^ Suggestions are welcome, as like anybody else, I am prone to writer's block at times. Please keep shounen-ai/yaoi out of it, because I really want to do something other than that for once. If you're a die-hard shounen-ai/yaoi fan, I'll post up some other ones I've written some other time, okay? okay. :)  
  
Besides that, I feel like I'm starting to center this whole thing on Ryou, which isn't good...I write something from someone's POV, but somehow, Ryou always gets dragged into this! Must...not...be biased...against other characters...because of Ryou-obsession...aaah!  
  
This chapter had better be longer- grr!  
  
By the way, school's over, I got good marks on my finals, two Golden Lion awards, and 30$. :) Of course I'll be updating more often! 


	7. Not a chapter but a picture

Sorry, this is not a fanfic update. Instead, I thought readers would like to see this adorable little picture I drew of Ryou, from chapter something or other (I think it's chapter 3)  
  
Here's the url, copy and paste this into the address part of your browser. Wait I think that came out wrong or something...  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/blog/goodies/mango.jpg  
  
^_^; If there are any suggestion to my 'artistic abilities'...comments and critisim is welcome. However unconstructive critisim is not. ^_^  
  
Arigatou!  
  
~Shini-kuma 


	8. Chapter 7 The beginning of the Hike

Shini-kuma: Erm alright so I lied about updating more often...this is turning out to be a much busier summer than I had expected. There's an animethong tomorrow, and I wanna go to sleep soon so I can get up early.  
  
Holy Cow I did it again- animethong!!! Hah!! I meant to say AnimeTHON. Thon. Animethon. Heh. By the way- 40 reviews, ARIGATOU!!!!  
  
---Notes---  
  
--BersekFuryxxx--  
  
Of course...I'm not going to stop it halfway (like some *other* authors, not that I'm pointing fingers at anyong *cough cough*) I'm going to finish this story, with our without a writer's block!!!!!  
  
--Aura and Randomness--  
  
I know. But I feel so important replying to all these notes...:) Yes, yes, I feel "special".  
  
--BlackLadyOfDoom--  
  
Have you ever had Italian Soda? It's the greatest. 80% sugar and 20% syrup...which is sugar. :) You can get a cup at Second Cup.  
  
--Lady Elendil--  
  
I don't care if you have a dishwasher, I'm good enough to do them by hand! Mwahhahaaha!!!  
  
---End Notes---  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I had YGO. I really do- if anyone's willing to buy it for me...there'd be a lot of huge differences. For one, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be making the artists do new episodes and everything, mwahahhaha!!!! ...If you haven't noticed, however, there are no episodes about the YGO guys going on a summer camping trip together. So that means I don't own YGO.  
  
I will not center this on Ryou...I will not center this on Ryou...I will not center this on Ryou...  
  
~*~  
  
Jou stumbled along the path, following behind Otogi, and being pushed along from behind by Honda. They had thrown him into the lake to get him awake, and that did work pretty well.  
  
The blonde yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes. It was only 11 in the morning...what kind of weirdos get up this early anyways? Jou gave no thought at all to where they were going, and why. He kept his eyes on Otogi's black hair, pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
'Ooh...it's bouncing...up...and down...and up...and down...and- hey!' Otogi's black hair was replaced by his green eyes. Jou could hear him saying something, but currently, his mind was shut down, and didn't process any of it at all.  
  
When the trio followed the path around the bend, they spotted the rest of the group (Seto, Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Malik) sitting around resting and waiting for them.   
  
Yugi smiled warmly and said, "Good morning Jou, did you sleep well?"  
  
The tall blonde blinked a few times, confused.  
  
'Yugi just asked you a question you idiot,' Jou's mind told him, 'answer him!!'  
  
"Er- what was the question?" Jou asked, with as much intelligence as he could muster at the moment.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Yami repeated, slightly annoyed at having to wait for the one that had overslept.  
  
"Er yeah- up until those two idiots threw me into the lake."  
  
"Yeah? When we threw you on the ground, you were still asleep. We figured water would help, but when we doused you with a pail of water, you slept through that one too!" Honda explained, not all that patiently.  
  
"Yeah right-"  
  
"Oh can you all just stop bickering? Let's just finish this hike and get it over with," the CEO said haughtily. He shouldered his backpack and started on the path again.  
  
Ryou and Yami followed in suit, and the rest of the group did too, some with reluctance.  
  
After half an hour of continous uphill walking, Jounouchi, who was walking beside Malik near the end of the line, starting complaining about being hungry.  
  
"I'm....hungry....I need foooooooood...."  
  
"What else is new?" Malik said, sarcasticly. He looked behind him and felt a twinge of jealousy to see Yugi and Honda chatting about subjects that didn't include food.  
  
"I could do with a gigantic donut[1] right about now..."  
  
Malik looked ahead to the front of the line, where Otogi seemed to be having a good time joking with Ryou.  
  
"Mmm...glaze...all that sugar...you know right Malik?"  
  
"Yes, of course, sugar," Malik said through gritted teeth. His eyes were fixed ahead, he was not thinking about food, not thinking about food, he was not thinking about food...  
  
"And then the cinnamon twist ones. With cinnamon, fresh from the oven...!"  
  
Malik twitched. Okay so he was very hungry now. It wasn't his fault...stupid Jou. talking about food so close to lunch time. Malik started walking faster.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Jou was taller than him. He also had longer legs, and did not notice the faster pace that Malik had set.  
  
"Have you ever had chocolate strawberries? It's when they dip glazed strawberries into hot melted chocolate and-"  
  
Malik rounded on the blonde and pulled out a dagger, "YES! I have had chocolate strawberries! I know what they are! If you don't shut up I will slice your throat myself...!!!"  
  
"Geez! Take a chill pill! No need to get spazzy..."  
  
"I DO NOT NEED TO EAT A PILL!!! I AM NOT SPAZZY!!!"  
  
"Okay okay, Malik, calm down..."  
  
"I DON'T NEED TO CALM DOWN!!!!"  
  
"Malik, are you alright?" Yugi asked innocently. He and Honda had caught up to them.  
  
"YES I'M ALRIGHT!"  
  
"Please calm down..."  
  
"I. DON'T. NEED. TO. CALM. DOWN!!"  
  
"Take deep breaths..."  
  
"AAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!" Malik decided to strangle Yugi. Why couldn't anyone understand he did *not* need to calm down!? However, he was detered by Honda.  
  
"No Malik!! No killing Yugi!!"  
  
"What's going on back there?" Seto called, from the front.  
  
"Nothing..." Yugi called back. Malik had stopped trying to kill him and Jou had already walked ahead to join Ryou and Otogi, "You can walk with us if Jou's being so horrible..."  
  
~*~  
  
[1] Okay, if any of you who gave me the tips remember the gigantic donut thing? Hah hah...;_; it was supposed to be a funny inside joke...! Hah...hah....hah.  
  
Shini-kuma: *grovels* I know this is a short chappy!! My brother is starting to get mad at me and I have to hand over the comp right now!! But anybob, aren't you all just proud of me that I *didn't* center this on Ryou?  
  
Okay so maybe this chapter wasn't very funny at all. :( I think I'm having a writer's block... 


	9. Chapter 8 The death of the pickel jar

Shini-kuma: *starry eyes* 49 reviews....!! That's almost half of a hundred!! *49* reviews!! ;__; My am I ever grateful...!! *dances around* Yerrhrr hrr hrr!!  
  
Oh yeah, I had fun at the animethon. I bought a YGO manga thingy- it's the first volume thing I think. Ryou isn't in it. Well okay I'm not too sure if Ryou's in it or not, but I haven't seen him yet (I skimmed) and I'm kinda upset about it. Bleh. Oh well...(Honda looks really strange in the manga)  
  
---Notes---  
  
--Yami Mika and her Other Souls--  
  
SKWI? I'm not too sure if I really want to know what it is...and yeah Ryou is starting to get obsessive about the mango. I'm not quite sure where I'm heading with it though, most of this fic is improvisation. I think I did Ryou's hair wrong in the pic...it's also a little blurry because it's kinda small because I didn't have any big paper at the moment. That and my scanner sucks.  
  
---End Notes---  
  
*blinks placidly* My that was shorter than I thought it would be...  
  
Disclaimer: YGO's not mine. I have a few flea bites on my ankle that are really itchy and are mine, but YGO is not. Shame...shame...  
  
Who to pick on today...? Hmmm...I don't want to do another chapter on Ryou again...Oh well. I get to take my pick. :)  
  
~*~  
  
At around 12:30 noon, the group stopped to have a 'light' lunch. They chose a shady spot beside the path and all settled down.  
  
At this time, Bakura decided to emerge from the ring and stretch his legs a little. Yugi convinced Yami not to harm Bakura unless Yami had proof.  
  
'I'll get proof...' Yami muttered while glaring at Bakura. Bakura would've noticed if he wasn't busy swiping food from right under people's noses.  
  
"It's a nice day, Yami, stop being so grouchy!" Yugi chided him and took a sip of his apple juice (Apple juice is also good for you ^_^ ).  
  
" 'm not grouchy," Yami half protested half mumbled. He took a bite of his sandwich with all the dignity and grace he could bring up at the moment.  
  
Elsewhere, Bakura was 'salvaging' a few treats for himself from Jounouchi. Maybe it was Bakura's skill as a robber, or maybe it was because Jounouchi was too busy stuffing his face to pay attention to anything else, but Jou did not seem to notice at all.  
  
After having sampled quite a few tidbits of food, Bakura came across one that he liked a lot. He frowned because he did not recognize what it was.  
  
Bakura brought the piece of food closer and took a better look at it. It was green...that was probably a very unhealthy color.  
  
Shrugging, the tomb robber popped it into his mouth. Green or not, it was delicious, and deserved to be 'salvaged'.  
  
After stuffing a few more into his mouth, Bakura saw that Jou's supply of these green delicacies were gone!  
  
'What a buffoon! He ate all those yummy things...! How stupid!' Bakura thought, very much annoyed at Jounouchi. Slightly disappointed that there were no more, Bakura went to bother someone else.  
  
"Oi! Ryou! What is that you're packing away??" Bakura shouted to his hikari and walked to stand by Ryou.  
  
Ryou looked up, confused. He had only been packing away the jar of pickles...  
  
"What is it?" the Millenium Ring Spirit growled, and took the jar.  
  
"Erm...they're pickles..."  
  
In reply, Bakura grinned maliciously and ran off somewhere to enjoy his green treat, leaving Ryou blinking in confusion.  
  
"Pickles...pickles...PIckles...piCKLES..." Bakura muttered to himself as he settled under a leafy tree and opened his jar of pickles.  
  
Or at least, he tried to.  
  
"Stupid jar...how does it open?" He studied the jar closely. Inside the glass was his pickles, and on top there was some sort of lid. But how did the lid come off?  
  
At first, Bakura tried prying the lid off. After a few minutes, he became frusterated and threw the jar on the floor out of anger. He panicked at the thought of the jar breaking and his poor pickles scattered on the dirty floor, and was extremly relieved to find the jar did not break open.  
  
"How does Ryou open it...?" Bakura mumbled to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to remember how Ryou handled these sort of jars.  
  
'Of course...that twit would always just twist the lid! I wonder how that works though...' Bakura smirked and gave the lid a twist.  
  
Nothing happened. The lid did not even budge. What was wrong with the thing?  
  
Miffed, Bakura twisted harder. Was it wet? Maybe that's why it was so hard to twist open.  
  
He grunted as he tried again. Why won't it open?? Grrr! [1]  
  
"Having problems?" Yami said smugly. He had seen the tomb robber run off with the jar of...the jar of 'pickles' (Yami would have to try harder at remembering such names) and fail to open it.   
  
"Nothing you can help with," Bakura snarled. He also glared at Yami for an extra measure.  
  
"I'll show you the right way to do it," Yami snickered and snatched the jar of pickles away from Bakura, "It's like this."  
  
Yami gave it a twist, but it didn't open at all. 'How can this be?! Yugi taught me carefully how to open these Ra-forsaken jars!! What am I doing wrong??'  
  
Yami twisted the other way, but to no avail. A small growl escaped his lips, causing Bakura to laugh out loud.  
  
"Hah hah Pharoah! Having problems?" Bakura laughed louder.  
  
"Hey! Pickles!" Jounouchi grinned. He took the jar from the Pharoah's stiff grasp and tried to open the jar.  
  
"NooOoooooo..." Jou wailed as the lid was still stuck, "I want the pickles....!"  
  
"Jou what's going on?" Yugi said. His eye caught the pickle jar and he laughed, taking it from Jou's loose grasp.  
  
After about half an hour, everyone from the group sat around in a semi circle, panting from exertion. The jar of pickles sat on the other end of the circle, undefeated.  
  
"Stupid pickles!" Bakura shouted and kicked the jar. It flew a few feet and shattered against a poor aspen tree.[2]  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Bakura and Jou screamed in unison. They rushed over to the now dirty pickles lying in the dirt.  
  
"My pickles..." Bakura half sobbed have whimphered.  
  
"Food...." Jou cried openly.  
  
"Get over it," Seto said, slightly disgusted. Come on, what morons would be so upset over spilt milk? Alright, not exactly spilt *milk*.  
  
"Er- why don't we continue our hike now?" Yugi suggested. Everyone else agreed while Otogi and Ryou were stuck dragging Jounouchi and Bakura away from the death site of the pickels.  
  
~*~  
  
[1] Have you guys ever had this problem? I have- it's pretty annoying ne?  
  
[2] No pickels were harmed in the production of this fanfic. We are vegetable safe.   
  
Shini-kuma: Was it longer? Was it longer? Huh? Huh? Huh? Merhehrhhehehehe!!!!!!! (too much pocky. Sorry ladies and gentlemen) 


	10. Chapter 9 Yellow and Black horror

Shini-kuma: *whimphers and hides under table* I'm sorry for not updating earlier- it's been almost a month but I can honestly say I was stumped for ideas! Seriously...  
  
;___; Don't kill me....please?  
  
---Notes---  
  
--Moonlight Shadow--  
  
That would be a great song filk but then it'd be an inside joke thing- I think I'm going to stick in another scuttle over the mangoe sometime. o_O; *snickers* I used to think that YGO was stupid too (because of the card game) but then I kind of got into the characters. Mainly Ryou actually...but still...^_^  
  
--BlackLadyOfDoom--  
  
It depends on what kind of pickles- I'd have to say...sometimes the pickles are good but other times they're downright disgusting. We pickle our own pickles. =]  
  
--Elle-FaTe2x1--  
  
Bakura: *snatches jar and latches onto it with teeth*  
  
Ryou: Bakura! Manners!  
  
Bakura: *muffled* Phanf youf.  
  
--Sennen Yubiwa Yami Mikan--  
  
It's unhygenic. =) He actually pays attention when Ryou lectures him on that stuff. I'm going to have to write something about that...  
  
--Lady Elendil--  
  
Well washing dishes by hand guarantees a better job! Erm- unless you're half witted and can't do anything. ...Hold on a second...  
  
---End Notes---  
  
Oh my...they're getting longer again...but I don't mind. ^_^ I wuuuv interacting with my reviewers. It makes it look like I actually care- *dramatic pose*...wait I do. O_O  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. I wish I do- along with Weiss Kreuz. Do you *know* how much shounen-ai I would stick into Weiss Kreuz?? I mean there's already all those intimate looks and stuff but- holy crow I got off track. Uhm- I meant to say YGO isn't mine. Nope. Not mine.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm tired," Yami whined to no one in particular. In the beginning, his strides where long and quick, but now he just trudged along. Actually, everyone else was equally tired, but no one was going to admit it yet.  
  
"Too bad," Kaiba sneered, "Can't even handle a couple of miles of hiking?"  
  
"Stupid human..." The dark spirit glared resentfully at the CEO and continued his mutterings, "If I was Pharoah now, he'd be sent to the Shadow Realm ages ago! Along with that annoying thief...it's not like I can't-"  
  
"Yami, if you save your breath it will be easier on you," Yugi suggested innocently, but was ignored, however.  
  
"Why are humans now so foolish? There is no point to hiking this Ra-forsaken upward-inclined slope-"  
  
"Yami..."  
  
"If you wanted to tire us out- you could have just set some beast upon us! Not this tortous 'hike'! Trees and bushes and trees and bushes and trees and bushes-"  
  
"Yami...d-don't move..."  
  
"What's so interesting about these plants anyways? Sure they are a nice change of scenery from endless seas of sand and dust and more sand and dust, but in my opinion, trees are just as boring-"  
  
"Yami...!"  
  
"What??!" The Millenium Puzzle in question whirled around to face his hikari. He felt slightly guilty for snapping at Yugi, but it couldn't be helped- he was in such a bad mood these past two days- and there was still five more to go! The very thought of five more tortous days made Yami want to curl up into a corner and die.  
  
"T-there's a-"  
  
"A...?" He could feel himself starting to dread whatever it was...Yugi was staring somewhere left of his face, and Yami didn't think he'd like what was there.  
  
"A b-b-"  
  
"B-b-?"  
  
"A b-!" Yugi squeaked.  
  
"...A b-?" Yami restated in confusioned.   
  
"A b-!" Yugi said again, nodding his head and taking a few steps backwards.  
  
With grim resentment, Yami turned his head slowly and by increments. He stiffened as he caught site of the 'b-'.  
  
It was huge and round, black and yellow, furry and had a very noticeable stinger attached to it. See through spindly wings fluttered occasionaly as the insect crawled all over Yami's shoulder.  
  
And then he passed out.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" Jounouchi said, catching sight of the unconcious Yami, lying in an undignified heap on the ground. Jou's bent to try and wake the Millenium Puzzle spirit up, but froze and jumped back at the sight of a huge bee crawling up the unconcious form's face.  
  
"Aw man that bugger's huge!" The blonde manage to croak out.  
  
"You guys! Someone help us!" Yugi called out to the boys ahead of them. They turned around reluctantly, not really wanting to slow down.  
  
"What is it...?" Ryou asked hesitantly, eyes widening slightly at the sight of Yami sprawled out on the ground.  
  
Soon everyone was crowded around the poor unconcious spirit, debating what to do.  
  
"Someone get it off..."  
  
"I think we should just leave him here."  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
"Well it was an idea..."  
  
"Maybe we can take them both..."  
  
"Argh look it's leeching at his face!"  
  
"Ew- it is *not*! What are you talking about?"  
  
"Why don't we just wait for it to go away?"  
  
"It doesn't look like it's going to be moving anytime soon..."  
  
After awhile everyone fell into a contemplative silence. No one really wanted to go near the happily buzzing bee for fear of it stinging them.  
  
However- during that time, Yami woke up.  
  
At first he slowly stirred, eyes blinking blearily. Then he realized there was something on his face, and it was buzzing. Unthinking, he brought a hand up to flick the offending thing away. Then he remembered it was a bee.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Screaming quite un-pharoah-like, Yami jumped up and took off in a random direction, which was into a tree. The huge black and yellow horror buzzed away into the leafy canopies, leaving a dazed and hurting Yami at the base.  
  
Yami tilted his head up. His eyes widened alarmingly and he screamed again, continuing to run along the path.  
  
The rest of the group looked uncertainly towards the tree and caught sight of an entire swarm.  
  
Needless to say, they all took off after Yami.  
  
~*~  
  
Shini-kuma: Uhm...a bee attacked me this summer- which is what inspired this whole thing...and I'm kind of running out of ideas...if you have any I'd appreciate it to bits! ^_^  
  
So until next time! ^_~ 


	11. Chapter 10 Strange Dreams

Shini-kuma: *pouts* My computer died three times! Three! I wrote this chapter quite a few times out, because it kept getting deleted! Apparently there's some virus going around, and my computer has it. It keeps restarting, and my dad keeps reformatting! That, and I really had no more ideas. Thanks to the people who offered ideas- I'm trying to incorporate them into the fics. ^_^ (Malik: Stop making excuses! Pathetic... Shini-kuma: ;_;)  
  
--Notes--  
  
omi's girl & Ken's girl: Actually- I really like that second idea...*evil grin* Thanks for your ideas! It's very much appreciated!  
  
BlackLadyOfDoom: Cut off Yami's tongue...? *considers it* (Bakura: Yes!!! Yami: *wails*)  
  
Calcifer: Ooh! Boating and killer minnows...what a great idea...Why didn't I think to read through the reviews over and over again when I didn't have any ideas? Oh well- I'm trying to get them back to the camp right now. Next chapter...hopefully...^_^  
  
Elle-FaTe2x1: It's true that bee/wasp bites suck. ;_; *has proof* *licks lollipop* (Bakura: *bites chunk out*)  
  
--End Notes--  
  
I've changed the notes format, in case you haven't noticed...I think the other one might have been taking up too much room. In any case...*flourish* Here's the next installment of 'Summer Camp'! (I think I might also need a new title...)  
  
Also- this chapter is a little sloppy. I've been rewriting it over and over again, and yeah I sort of rushed right now.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes. Yu Gi Oh belongs to- (*Honda kicks Shini-kuma*) Ow! Er- No...wait- Yu Gi Oh doesn't belong to me. Not at all..no...  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba could count on one hand the times where there was something he had absolutely no influence over at all. Each time there was such an occurence, he had not only been absolutely furious, but also absolutely miserable.  
  
Kaiba could add 'now' to those times.  
  
There was only so much the CEO could do against the weather.  
  
~*~  
  
When the group of campers had set off in the morning, the sky had been clear without the slightest hint of clouds. It had been a refreshingly clean looking blue.  
  
Just half an hour ago, when they were on the trail back to the camp (they were about a mile away), it started to rain.  
  
No, not just any rain, savage rain. Water droplets that did not drop, or drip, they battered and hurt. And with the addition of hail, who dared to venture far from the safe shelter provided by the leafy trees?  
  
"Not I," declared Malik.  
  
"Nor I," said Yugi.  
  
"Nor I," Jounouchi said, shaking his blonde head.  
  
"Perhaps my mango shall be brave enough to venture forth?" Ryou suggested, holding up his prized fruit.  
  
"Perhaps," Honda agreed.  
  
"Maybe," said Kaiba.  
  
"Maybe," Yami said, nodding his spiky head.  
  
"And your opinion, my dearest Yami?" The white haired boy said, with a slight flourish of his hand.  
  
Bakura, the only one who hadn't spoken, glared and shook his head angrily. He mumbled something that, to Otogi, seemed distant and far away.  
  
"Yes...yes of course..." Ryou muttered, nodding his head, "Take flight, my precious!"  
  
The hikari tossed his beloved mango up into the air, when wings appeared from it's mangoeyness and flattered it cautiously. Soon, the fruit was whizzing around whilst all below clapped and cheered.  
  
"Oi-...Otogi..." Someone said, from far away. He could barely hear what they were saying.  
  
"Get up! Otogi!"  
  
"Wake up! It stopped raining!"  
  
"Here just kick him..."  
  
"No, get some water..."  
  
Otogi spluttered and his eyes shot open as he felt himself being drenched. The raven-haired boy madly shook his head and started to shiver uncontrollably, "What's going on?"  
  
Jou was holding a plastic bag (which he had used to dump the water onto the snoozing boy's head) and shaking his head, "Heh! You fell asleep!"  
  
"What was it you were dreaming about?" Yugi asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah..you mentioned something about a mango," Ryou said, eyeing Otogi suspiciously.  
  
"Eh..." he began, but decided against telling his friends about the strange dream, "I dreamt about...a giant...donut....eating...a mango. Yes. That's what I dreamt."  
  
"Eeh? Really? Heh cool!" Jou said, predictably. Otogi began to wonder about Jou's infatuation with donuts. For some reason, however, the white-hair hikari's eye twitched.  
  
'Must have something in his eye...' Otogi thought, before shivering again, "Let's just go back now. I'm freezing."  
  
~*~  
  
Shini-kuma: It's so...so...short. ;_; Thank you everyone, for the ideas! They're all very much appreciated!  
  
(*Begs for forgivness in the cruddiness of the chapter*) 


	12. Chapter 11 Rejection and Resignition

Shini-kuma: It's been quite awhile...and summer's already over. School is...school...and yeah. Oh lord- an update?? From me?! Doesn't that...scare any of you readers? Maybe it's the apocalypse...*twighlight music*  
  
--Notes--  
  
Retaw: I won't stop in the middle...though it might be awhile for my updates...-_-; *attacks sticky note on forehead* Gah! writersblock.com confuses me, quite generally, but thanks for the suggestion anyways...*narrows eyes* I hope you're still reading this. *threat threat threat*...Why am I threatening my own readers....?  
  
Calcifer: Of course...No one will suspect..the mango...  
  
Elle-FaTe2x1: *grins* I love it when reviewers offer food. Yay.  
  
Saturn Imp: An affair with the mango? That's an idea...and I always *have* wondered about who was more psychotic.  
  
--End Notes--  
  
Uhm...It's 1:45 in the morning...Sorry in advance if this chapter turns out really bad...  
  
Disclaimer: Yu Gi Oh doesn't belong to me. Boo hoo.  
  
~*~  
  
Malik couldn't help the grin from spreading across his face. Back! They were back at the camp! Finally! No more bees, evil food jars, whiny companians, Malik could finally get his peace and quiet.  
  
Before Malik could glide into his haven-tent, however, Otogi stopped him.  
  
"What do you want?" Malik snapped, turning around and glaring at the raven-haired boy with his piercing eyes. Apparently, they intimidated Otogi a little, and he hesitated, wondering whether sleeping in the same tent with Malik was such a good idea anyhow.  
  
'Between Ryou and Bakura, Kaiba, and Malik, I would probably be best off in Malik's tent...' Otogi thought to himself.  
  
"Aah- Malik, is it alright if I crash in your tent?"  
  
A few moments of silence passed, before Malik asked, "Is that all?"  
  
"Y-yeah..."  
  
Otogi shifted his position as another few uncomfortable moments passed.  
  
"You only want my tent because Jou and Honda aren't good tentmates, Kaiba is a prick, and Bakura and Ryou are both insane?"  
  
Otogi had to bite back a remark along the lines of, "You fit that category too, you know...the insane part," and nodded his head, instead.  
  
"You want to sleep in my tent?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...No." Malik turned and left, leaving a blinking Otogi, still trying to gather his thoughts in a neat little bundle.  
  
'...What?...'  
  
The green eyed boy scowled to himself. His second choice was Jounouchi and Honda, so he sighed and resigned himself to another sleepless night. 'Suck it up, princess' as someone had told him, before.  
  
"Not a princess," Otogi muttered, before stumbling wearily into the second-choice tent. Maybe the little catnap he took earlier had helped, and he didn't need that much sleep after all...  
  
~*~  
  
Shini-kuma: I have a feeling that this is just getting shorter and shorter...  
  
Anyhow, I just read somewhere...an author received a death threat for a review. Heh heh- I thought that was funny...What a great way to motivate your authour, hm? "Update or I WILL hurt you" 


	13. Chapter 12 One of Those Days

Shini-kuma: *looks at date* November 29, 2003. *looks at last updated date* October 4th, 2003. ...Eh heh; and Yeah, I do realize that summer is way past over, and winter is already here (unless you live in the southern hemisphere. Then summer should just be starting. Curse you Oz!) and I'm going to write a Weiß Christmas fic, for any Weiß fans reading this right now. ...Am very sorry about horrid updating things. I only write these chapters on whim, and without planning or editing or beta-reading. That's why they're so short. -_-;  
  
--Notes--  
  
Wolf Demon Queen of Nonsense: Funny. I haven't either. o_o;  
  
Retaw: I'm glad you're still reading. I'm glad people are still reading. ^_^ Reading is good for you. ...Okay. It's...around 1 in the morning. *cough cough* I hope you're still reading. ;_;  
  
Ryou Bakura Obsessor: Don't worry, I don't understand this either. But the readers do. o_o; I'm going to keep pretending I do understand. ^_~ Eh heh...  
  
Ding!: Otogi having more dreams could be possible future chapters (as he is...getting a lack of sleep *coughjouandhondacough*), thanks for the ideas. ^_^  
  
BakuraLover8691: Hmm...Pickles...I would like to do more on the pickles...  
  
Anime*2000: To tell the truth, I'm a yaoi fan myself. -_-; But I just kinda decided not to write any yaoi in this. It must be frustrating for non-yaoi people to find non-yaoi fics that don't have Mary Sues in them. *shudders*  
  
Rinrin-Chikage:...Actually...I don't remember who you are. ...Sherry? All this weirdness is good for you, because it ensure you are 'unique'. Be unique!  
  
--End Notes--  
  
It's...1 in the morning again. But I think it turned out okay this time. ^_^; Anyhow, reviews are nearing 100 (even though I have many chapters, they're...really short. As you can all testify), so thank you reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: Are Yugi and co. mine? Yes. No wait...No. Well damn. ;_;  
  
~*~  
  
"I've decided we're going swimming today!" Jounouchi announced cheerily at breakfast, if you could call it breakfast, Seto thought bitterly. They didn't use the tables (mostly because of the fear of insects under the table crawling onto their laps), they ran out of coffee, and half the people who had bothered to get up were still half asleep (Example- a nameless Millenium Puzzle Yami, a nameless black haired green eyed idiot, a nameless white-haired Hikari...)  
  
...  
  
...Suddenly, the young CEO's foggy morning-mind processed what the blonde had just decided (for the group). He felt his eye start twitching. It seemed like one of those days...  
  
On the other hand, Yugi felt that this was a good idea, and decided to help Jou get everyone into the lake. What was the harm, anyways? A refreshing dip in a cool body of water on what looked like the beginning of a hot day! The lake was right by their tents anyways, so if anything happened, the proper stuff could be reached easily.  
  
"Yeah! We should all be going!" Yugi commented.  
  
"No," Kaiba snarled firmly. Yugi then decided that Seto was not a morning person.  
  
At that point, Bakura poked his long white-haired head outside of his tent and blinked blearily, "Swimming? What's this about swimming?"  
  
"We're going swimming! Right Yami?" Yugi answered, a smile plastered on his face. His Yami gave a start, eyes cracking open for a second before shutting again, "Mmph."  
  
A slight smirk made its way to Bakura's lips, "Did you know your precious pharoah can't swim, Yugi?" At that comment, said pharoah's eyes shot open and he sat straight up. He faced Bakura and grated out, "I can too. It's you who can't swim!"  
  
"As if. I'm not a weak pharoah like *you* are!" Bakura shot back.  
  
"The only weak pharoah I see here is...is...is him!" Yami snarled and pointed an accusing finger at Kaiba.  
  
Disinterested, the brunette waved his hand and growled, "I'm a CEO. Not a pharoah. There's a difference. That and I'm not weak."  
  
"Pfft! CEO! I see those people bow to you and listen to whatever you say!"  
  
"Because I pay them to."  
  
"See in my days, pharoahs did not need to resort to bribery-"  
  
And suddenly, a piercing scream rent through the air, followed by "MY MANGO!!!", then a series of slapping/hitting/painful sounds, followed closely "AAAH!! OW! OW! AAAH!", then an uncomfortable silence, and then ending with pitiful sniffling.  
  
...  
  
Everyone was silent as all eyes turned towards Ryou, cradling a something or other, and Jounouchi, who was rolling around in what seemed to be pain.  
  
Seto broke the silence by heaving a great sigh. It was one of those days.   
  
~*~  
  
Shini-kuma: Okay...I will set a goal for the next chapter. The next chapter will be within the next two weeks, and will be longer!! *snickers* I think I can I think I can I think I can... 


	14. Chapter 13 Competition and Funeral

Shinikuma: Holy lordy. I updated. Everyone, look to the sky; the Apocalypse should be happening shortly. *apologizes profusely* My last update was November of last year... Jeebuz. -_-;;  
  
--Notes--  
  
BakaNeko-Chan: I tried. I honestly tried. It never comes out long for me. Never ever ever ever. ;_; I'll try harder!  
  
Calcifer: *slaps forehead* Oh! I forgot about that! Aaah... Awful. I'll add it somehow in the next chapter. Somehow...  
  
Elle-FaTe2x1: You're still trying to figure out Ryou's love for the Mango? What a coincidence, so am I. x_x And this is what happens when you don't plot out your stories. Aherm. Do not question love. Mwahah.  
  
--End Notes--  
  
I have over 100 reviews. *is happy* I love you, reviewers. ;_;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. I wish I owned OP. But I don't own that either. If you sue me, I will give you my stuffed parrot.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Yugi asked timidly. The short boy was in his swimming trunks, a pair of goggles resting around his neck, in sharp contrast to Ryou, who was swathed in black clothing.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'll be fine. Go enjoy your day," the white-haired hikari insisted, then immediatly went back to his burial ceremony.  
  
"Al...right..." Yugi said slowly. He walked away slowly towards the lake, where the rest of his friends (minus Jou) were swimming around.  
  
At least, that's what it appeared to have been at first. Upon closer inspection, the reality was that Bakura and Yami were trying to race each other when neither of them had the slightest clue how to swim. The rest of the group (minus Jou) were taking sides and cheering the two Yamis[1] on.  
  
"A..ah... You guys...? What if- what if one of them drowns?" the dark-haired hikari cautioned. However, no one really paid attention to him, and he himself was torn between stopping the competition and just staying as a spectator.  
  
On the battlefield, both (non)swimmers had decided to start from the beginning again. While they positioned themselves to a point where they could push off with as much velocity as possible, Seto had Honda swim out to the other side of the small lake. With a slightly satisfied smile (because he's in charge again), the CEO announced, "Your goal is to get to where Honda is standing, then come back. The first one to do so shall be declared the winner!"  
  
"Hah!" Yami scoffed, "Too easy!"  
  
"Hmph," Bakura narrowed his eyes, "Get ready 'cause I'm going to kick your arse to next Tuesday!"  
  
"On the count of three," Seto began, and the competitors tensed, their bodies bunched in anticipation, "One..."  
  
Otogi and Malik, left to view the event from the sidelines, drew a collective breath. Silly smiles plastered on their faces and the occasional snigger went unnoticed by both Yami and Bakura.  
  
"Two..."  
  
Honda felt his lips twitch and couldn't help holding in his small smile.  
  
"THREE!"  
  
Simultaneously, both competitors threw themselves headlong into the deeper parts of the lake at the same time. Both ended up flailing their arms and legs, struggling to gain some sort of advancement in the waters. Shouts of encouragement filtered through the air for both Yamis, yet they paid no heed.  
  
After figuring out the coordination of his limbs, Yami decided it was a good idea to start kicking his legs. That was how he had seen it on the...'television set' back at Yugi's. A few more precious moments spent adapting to his new strategy and taking in large gulps of air, and he was well on his way towards Honda.  
  
As soon as Yami reached Honda and turned around to go back without meeting Bakura, he felt himself smile slyly. 'Who is the best now, theif?'  
  
Without much difficulty, the Spirit of the Millenium Puzzle made it back to the starting point. He raised his arms in triumph and laughed aloud. He was also a little surprised when he heard someone laughing right alongside with him.  
  
And there was Bakura, his eyes shining in victory. Yami threw him a glare and grated out, "What are you so happy about? I won!"  
  
"Not so! I'm the one who has won!"  
  
"Impossible! I got here first!"  
  
"You did not. Ask anyone!"  
  
"I will! Seto Kaiba, who won the race?"  
  
The brunette threw an amused look at Yami and nodded at Bakura, "he won."  
  
"You lie! Otogi! Malik!? Yugi?"  
  
All three shook their heads in reply, only Yugi fighting to keep the grin from spreading across his face.  
  
"How is this possible...?"  
  
"I ran," Bakura said smugly.  
  
"You...ran?"  
  
"Correct. Kaiba did not specify how we had to get to Honda and back. So I ran."  
  
"I-...You cheated!!"  
  
"Not really" Honda said, as just as he was coming back.  
  
"I-...You... All of you....AAARGH!!!" Yami growled in frustration and lost his footing. He began to flounder around in the water while trying to rant out something about honour and justice.  
  
Yugi sighed, and dived in to save his Yami, since it was obvious that no one else was, as they were much too busy with laughing themselves sick.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Isn't this deep enough?!?" Jounouchi panted. He rested his forehead against the shovel and breathed in deeply.  
  
"Yes. It is. But it needs to be a little wider," Ryou said, sparing only a glance to the hole Jou had dug on the other side of the tree. The white-haired hikari sat in the shade cast by said tree, wrapping a small form in a blanket.  
  
Grumbling to himself about having to work in the direct sunlight, Jou dug the spade of the shovel a few inches to the right of it, and worked on widening the hole.  
  
A few silent minutes passed by, broken only by Jou's grunting and the distant cheering of the rest of the group. Ryou worked silently, with his lips pressed together tightly. After he had wrapped the bundle up, he had placed it in front of an incense burner and burned...uhm... incense.  
  
"Done," Jou said venomously, throwing the shovel down, "Can I go now???"  
  
"No. You're responsible for putting the soil back onto it too," Ryou said icily. Carefully and ceremoniously, the hikari placed his bundle in the hole. A few whisphered words, a soft caress here and there, and then Ryou stood up. He scooped up a handful of dirt and was about to sprinkle it on the bundle when he screeched.  
  
"Eh?" Jou inquired.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!" Ryou replied, dancing around.  
  
"Uhm...?" Jou said, intelligently.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!" Ryou replied, shaking his arms like jello gone bad.  
  
"Oh...uh..."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"...sorry, what?"  
  
"BUG!!! GET IT OFF MY ARM!"  
  
"Oh, this thing? Hah hah, there you go!" Jou said cheerily, as he plucked a relativly large centipede off of Ryou's sleeve. After a few moments of heavy breathing (on Ryou's part), the hikari straightened and with a strengthened resolve, pinched a bit of dirt and sprinkled it onto the bundle.  
  
"Rest in peace, May we meet again," he finished, with as much dignity that remained.  
  
"...Do I have to fill up that hole now?" Jou asked, belatedly.  
  
"Yes," Ryou answered, his head held up high. He sat on the ground beside the whole and watched it get filled up by Jou, occasionally using the toe of his sneaker to nudge away creepy insects from the grave.  
  
~*~  
  
[1]Yami with a plural 's'. I really had no idea how to do it, it doesn't look right.  
  
Shini-kuma: Honestly? I'm really sorry for the long wait. But I'm not into YGO as much as I was before. I'm more into One Piece now. Anyone heard of it? No?! Well you hear of it now, go on to finding out more about it!! Go! Go!  
  
But I promise I'll finish this! I promise! *bashes head against table* I will finish this! 


End file.
